7 Minutes in Heaven
by NadoGirl18
Summary: KAINORA What happens when Kai and Jinora get stuck in 7 minutes of heaven together? Prompt from a tumblr anon. FAV/R&R if you like :)


Jinora wasn't really sure why she was at this party. Of course, the real reason was because Korra dragged her there against her will. But Korra had long ago left her side to join her older friends on the dance floor. So, for the meantime, Jinora spent the night wandering aimlessly through the crowd of party-goers. She squeezed her way through the mass of high school students, holding a red solo cup filled with who knows what. She was a freshman, trapped in her first party and she had no idea what to do. She most wished that she could go home, but Korra drove and Jinora didn't have the keys or know where the car was.

Jinora had found a chair in a corner to rest. She sat down, politely dismissed anyone who tried to talk to her, and swished around the liquid in her cup. She put her finger under the brownish drink and licked it. She had to think about it before deciding if she liked it or not. It was bitter, but oddly enjoyable. She was about to take a sip when someone grabbed her shoulder, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you," A boy said. He was tall, handsome, but Jinora knew who it was. Kai; the bad boy, always late for school, went to parties, and dated a million girls kind of guy. And sadly, he was in her class.

"Why?" Jinora asked him.

"Because the guys who made it used cheap vodka and it's gonna make you puke your guts out tomorrow if you drink it," He had to scream into her ear for her to hear over the music, "and I thought a beautiful girl like you would like to avoid vomiting."

Jinora was flustered, _did Kai just say she was beautiful?_ "Well, um…" Jinora put the drink on the table and stood up next to kai, "Thanks, I'm just gonna go find my friends."

Kai was laughing, "Wait," he was trying to control his breathing, "you have friends here? At the party?"

"Yeah, what's so funny?" she asked him quizzically.

"It's just that I've been watching your for the past twenty minutes and all you have done is sit alone and avoid everyone," Kai told her, still chuckling.

Jinora just looked down at her feet, she wasn't sure how to respond to that and decided it best to just walk away. So she turned and walked away, hiding in the sea of bodies.

Jinora was walking down a hallway that wasn't as crowded when a bag was pulled over her head. "Hey! What the hell!" Jinora screamed, but all that happened was a pair of hands pulled her own behind her back and started to direct her somewhere. She continued to thrash around, trying to escape; but who ever her captures were, they were strong.

After about three minutes of forced walking, Jinora felt her hands go free and heard a door click open. She was pushed into a room. She heard a few things fall and landed on something that grunted when she hit it. She ripped the bag off her head before she got up. Only to find Kai under her. She looked at the door that she was thrown through and saw a huge guy, probably an upperclassman, laughing. "Seven minutes in heaven Freshmeat," he laughed and closed the door with a loud click, "Enjoy!"

Jinora quickly pulled herself off of Kai. She knew what seven minutes in heaven was a did not want to participate, especially with Kai. She twisted the knob and tried to push the door open. "It's locked," Kai told her. He was standing behind her now, "and we're stuck in here for the next seven minutes. They're not going to let us out."

"Fine," She crossed her arms and leaned against the door, "I can wait seven minutes."

Kai put his face in his hand, "you do realize what seven minutes in heaven is, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I know what it is. I just don't plan on doing it, that's all," she answered, still annoyed.

"Well, I hope you also realize that they aren't going to open that unless they hear us making out." Kai told her.

"Not gonna happen. I am not kissing you." Jinora told him sternly.

"I guess we're stuck in here all night. But I have to ask. What's wrong with you?" he said.

"What do you mean what's wrong with me?" she asked him, now making eye contact.

He pulled on his collar and ran a hand through his hair. It was brown, undercut, and looked good on him. Jinora pushed that thought out of her head when he started talking again, "Well… most of the girls in our grade would be all over me right 'bout now."

"Well I'm not most girls," Jinora said.

A big thump pulsed through Jinora through the door. A loud voice screamed at them, "I don't hear any kissing!"

"Told ya," kai smirked. The light was dim, only coming through the cracks in the door, but it was enough to see. "They're not going to let us out until we kiss," he took a pause, "for seven minutes I might add." Kai walked next to her and screamed at the door, "Is that right?"

The voice answered quickly, "Pretty Much!"

Kai, taking advantage of finally being close enough to Jinora to actually get to her said, "Just suck it up for seven minutes and kiss me. They just have nothing better to do but harass freshmen." He turned, putting a hand against the door and next to her head. Jinora froze, Kai was still leaning in closer. Jinora couldn't move, literally trapped in a corner. He was an inch away. "I'll make it fun, I promise," he whispered. Kai's lips skimmed over Jinora's just enough to make her aware. It was soft, warm, gentle, and exhilarating. Kai pulled away, "See," he said, "that wasn't that bad. Right?"

Jinora stammered. Her heart was beating load in her ears and hard in her chest. She never thought that she would react this way to just one kiss. "That… that was um, well I," the words would not come to her.

"I told you. I'm irresistible," Kai grinned. He put a hand on Jinora's hip "So, you wanna earn your participation award or not?" He leaned in again, and when their lips connected again it was much different than the last kiss. This kiss was not gentle or soft, this kiss was not warm but hot. This kiss lasted longer, this kiss was passionate and exhilarating.

Jinora got caught up in it. For the first time tonight, she was happy that Korra dragged her to this party. She wanted to be there because Kai was here and even though she hardly knew him or wanted to be involved with him she was overwhelmed with this moment now.

Her hands wrapped around his neck and she wanted to be closer. she arched her back, letting Kai hold onto the small of her back. Kai actually pulled back first, "wow," now he was catching his breath, "you want more than a participation award don't you?"

Jinora wasn't sure where this new confidence came from, "Always striving for first place Kai. Participation medals don't mean much."

The next six minutes passed in a blur. Almost as if the entire thing passed in only a few seconds. The touches, the intensity - it was a lot to take in. Kai never pushed too hard, but he was always very present in the moment. He constantly shifted, always changing what happened next. He was passionate but fluent.

The door creaked open, and the light was bright. A tall guy spoke, "Alright fresh meat, time to stop sucking face." He saw that they were still kissing and took a step into the closet, "seven minutes are up."

Kai broke the kiss and turned to the guy. "Seven more bud," he kicked the guy in the gut, sending him flying out the door. He closed it and locked the door from the inside. "Sorry, where were we?" he walked over and embraced Jinora again.

"You know he's gonna beat you up when we leave, right?" Jinora told him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't care." He kissed her softly again, "it's worth it."

_Maybe Kai was the type of guy Jinora could be with._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you tumblr anon for this prompt!<strong>

**Welp, I needed some Kainora for the lack of Kai or Jiora in the last episode. Dont get me wrong though, _KORRA ALONE_ WAS FLIPPIN FANTASTIC! I loved it so much and -Old Lady Toph 3**

**Happy Fangirling. Dont Forget to send me in some prompts and FAV/R&R if you like this.**

**~NADOGIRL18**


End file.
